One Short Story
by reflecting
Summary: ItaSakuSasu threesome story. AU. Being the Empress’ personal entertainer, she was quite the gift for the young Uchiha clan leader and his younger brother.
1. Prologue

**Genre: **Romance, AU

**Rating: **M, as in Mature.

**Warnings: **Very much AU, OOCness, threesome, mature content and incest.

**Summary: **Being the Empress' personal entertainer, she was quite the gift for the young Uchiha clan leader and his younger brother. ItaSakuSasu. AU.

**Notes: **_So, I decided to post this story here as well. I have it on mediaminer too, if anyone recognizes it XD Anyway, will update the other chapters as soon as I get a positive response for this story. If I don't, I'll just take it down. lol._

* * *

**o-oOo-o**

**One Short Story**

Prologue – _Sakura's Tale _

o-oOo-o

It was at the end of spring, when the heat of summer had yet to strike and an extra layer of clothing still had to be worn to fight off the slight chill northern winds provoked. Colours were fresh and the green grass was as soft and healthy as it could be; rainy mornings providing water and the days' sunshine coming with warmth. Everything seemed to be in bloom, and a certain young girl was no exception. Like the many flowers woven into her hair, winter had left her pale and fragile; but now her smile was bright and a healthy flush on her cheeks covered the previously sunken and sick look of a thin face. For her old, lonesome grandmother to allow her the treat of playing outside instead of cleaning the dishes and sweeping the floor made this particular girl one of the happiest around. But there were not many children to speak of in this small village far out in the countryside; she could count them on two hands, and those her age barely covered that of one. This was, however, of little concern to an eight year old child delightfully chasing butterflies down the rocky road said to lead directly towards the big, beautiful capital of the Fire country. Butterflies were pretty creatures after all, a very peculiar existence according to the child running after them, and could make your attention span longer than usual. She had learned from previous hunts like these that actually catching such graceful, winged things would result in what her grandmother had named as murder. A broken wing could not mend, and without the rush of the wind, they could not survive. She thought it was a pity, because they were wonderful to watch as they fluttered away from her outstretched hands. Therefore, she had no intention to stop their flight; she only enjoyed the chase. Which is why she thought it was such a shame that the men on horses took up the butterflies' flight and rushed past her faster than the dive of a hawk.

It didn't occur to her to be afraid until she noticed the army of horses never seemed to end, and the men wore clothes of death and destruction while wielding shiny pieces of steel that seemed to glare down at her.

oOo

She remembered that she'd almost died that day. A horse nearly ran her over, if it wasn't for the man kicking her out of the way. She hadn't been grateful then; crying and screaming in pain the way a child would. But now, she knew better. She was lucky to be alive after meeting the army of the Sound Empire.

It had been an attack against the Royal Emperor, and they had succeeded in killing him. But in the end, they lost. The final victory came at a high price though; the most powerful clan assigned to protect the capital Konoha and its Emperor had been almost completely wiped out. Only the clan's elder, and the two sons of the late leader had survived. When the successor of the throne stepped forward and became Empress, she almost immediately arranged the largest funeral the country could remember since the fox demon attacked; all the near lying villages as well as everyone in the capital had to attend. It was for the loyal action the clan had taken.

The young girl saw yet another set of men on horses a week after the attack, but this time they didn't rush past; they led the way for her and her grandmother and the rest of the village. It was her first visit to her country's capital.

With her hair covered, and her finest kimono draped over a small, thin body it was of no surprise that she got lost in the crowd of people meeting them as they passed through the gates to the city. Her grandmother was no strong woman; she was just as small and fragile as her grandchild and could not hold onto her little hand. The girl was too amazed by the things she saw to be worried though, and to her grandmother's distress, she wandered further away even as she was pushed along the flood of people. But she went too far, and stumbled out into the open passage made for the funeral march. The black horses and silk clad men didn't stop as she struggled to get up on her feet and away; she barely got away before she risked getting run over again. Now standing along the line of people facing the quiet and somber train of men, horses and carriages she was glad her shawl was in place around her hair, because so many eyes were fixed on her small form. She didn't know why, but her grandmother had strictly forbidden her to show even the slightest glimpse of hair to anyone outside the village. Her grandmother had said it was because the colour was so rare, that it was too special for other eyes to see. The children merely called her a freak and half-demon; taunting her for her odd looks. There was not a single person she had seen whose hair was as pink as cherry blossoms, and whose eyes resembled that of the leaves in the trees. But the world was a large place, and she had only seen the tiniest bit of it, so she held on to the hope that her grandmother was right. She hoped that she was just rare, that there were others with her appearance; if only a few. She didn't want to be compared to half-demons and forest vixens.

Lost in thought, the girl almost missed the honour guests of the funeral; the survivors of the clan being honoured in this sad ceremony. But her green eyes darted up to see through a window of the largest carriage, and what she saw made her breath catch – a boy her age, with cheeks wet from tears, sat in the embrace of what she assumed to be his older brother. It was just a brief glance, but she caught both their eyes and the pain she saw made her confused. She wondered how it would feel to lose a family; to lose your own mother and father. She didn't know, because she couldn't remember when her own parents left her in her grandmother's care. She had lost them, but was spared the memories of the loss and could not yet comprehend the agony those two in the carriage must've felt.

It took her all day to find her grandmother, and collapse in her embrace to cry for several minutes. Not because two boys had lost their family in the span of a few days, but because she could not find her way home and her feet hurt terribly.

Back then, she was only a child after all. It is sad to say she grew up all too quickly.

oOo

Years passed, and she was now ten years old. Her village was dying; money was being pumped from the poor all around the country to pay for the efforts it took to put the Royal Empire of Fire back on its feet. Losing an Emperor and the most powerful clan of not only the country, but the surrounding ones as well, was a harsh blow and the Empress worked hard to spend the money wisely. That was what her grandmother said, and it was what the girl wanted to believe. She'd heard the Empress was a force to be reckoned with, and felt respect for the woman despite the many meals it cost her. She wondered if maybe someday, she would succeed in life as well. She did have a talent for healing, and quickly learned everything her grandmother could teach. The temptation to seek schooling was great, but she was a poor peasant and a woman to boot. Besides, who would care for her grandmother if she wasn't around? She would stay in the village until she was no longer needed; there was still so much time.

Her hopes were shattered the day travelling merchants from the land of Earth sought medical treatment.

The villagers directed them to her and her grandmother, pricing their skills. The merchants came to the small cottage she called home, and she was sent outside almost immediately to look for the right herbs. It went surprisingly smooth to begin with, but as they treated man after man with the pressure of a time limit their work became messy and stressed. It wasn't her fault that they piece of fabric tied around her hair slipped off in the heat of a burning summer day; revealing the pink hair she kept short in order to easily hide it. It had happened before, but this time around, the girl was not quick enough to cover up the abnormality she possessed. The men had already taken interest in her eyes and prettily heat-shaped face; now there was no question about what they should do.

She didn't even get to say good bye.

oOo

When you see them dance, watch how easily they move to the tunes of their own jewellery strapped around curvy hips and thin wrists, you are fooled to think it comes naturally. She knew of the long hours of work it took to capture a man's attention with a glance, to sway her young, awkward and girly body to music so sensual and sinful it made her blush. But soon, modesty was forgotten and replaced by the will to fight and survive or face starvation and rough handling by men she no longer remembered the faces of, only the touches. But if she just danced, just stripped down her pride and showed the exotic beauty she was said to possess she was promised to remain untouched, to regain the shine of innocence some seemed to find beyond alluring.

It was in the land of Wind she was sold for the second time at age eleven; dressed up in fabric more expensive, more valuable than her at the time. With only the shy shadow of breasts, hips still sharp and bony, she was but a young girl dressed in a woman's clothes. With doe-like, emerald eyes – long, pink and silky blossom hair – she was the picture of innocence as she stood among so many others, so many older, more beautiful and experienced women.

Her first master, her first owner, resisted a year before he burned that picture of innocence she had unknowingly treasured.

oOo

The son of the famous Namikaze Minato of Fire saved her mater's son one month before she turned thirteen. When she was ordered to perform during the formal celebration of the son's survival and rescue, she was beyond happy to know people from her country would be there. She had not seen her home for almost four years, and despite the circumstances she could not bring herself to stop smiling as she stepped out on the scene. Her emerald eyes swept over the many noble men and women attending; taking in their many differences. A pair of stunning amber eyes stared straight back at her then, making her pause her graceful strides towards the middle of the circle of women waiting for the music to start. A shiver ran down her spine and she quickly resumed her walk before anyone noticed. The elegant woman with the pools of amber raised her arm to let her sleeve cover her lips; hiding whatever grimace she made. The girl took her stance and the tunes of a sad instrument pulled her into the dance she was so familiar with.

The amber eyes never left her pale face.

oOo

She had been the pride of the Wind Emperor's harem, and the best gift he could have ever given to the Empress the saviour of his son served. It was not a sad moment for the girl when she left the dry lands of the Wind to return to her homeland in a carriage decorated with silk. To serve under the Empress, to be her maid and entertainer, was more than she could have ever asked for. She rarely thought of her old life anymore; barely remembered the feeling of hunger, draughty cottages, kind grandmothers and innocent butterflies. How could she, when luxury was given in exchange for just a single dance, a soft tune and pretty, cheeky smiles?

Life had never been so easy, until the Empress slapped her hard for dismissing the world outside wealth and luxury so easily.

oOo

Words could not explain her beauty at the age of fifteen. The Empress had nurtured her, helped her grow and smarten up. She learned more than she thought possible; she became _powerful._

Because, when she was found stealing scrolls containing the art of healing, she was assigned a teacher. When she was found half naked and unconscious in the guards' towers, she was taught to fight and protect herself. When her answers were incorrect as the Empress questioned her, her cheeks were stained red by the punishment for her ignorance. And when her body grew into that of a woman, her exotic clothes were replaced by beautiful kimonos and flattering costumes; whatever suited the occasion.

Her wardrobe was bigger than the wooden home she remembered from times long lost.

oOo

"Sakura", the Empress had named her. Not 'Blossom', like so many others before, but Sakura. Like the trees in the garden. Pink, just like her hair. Cherries, like her favourite kimono's pattern. At the age of sixteen she could no longer remember her old name, a name that had not been used for eight long years.

"Tonight I want you to attend the dinner with Uchiha Itachi. Wear your most beautiful robes; I'll send a maid to help with your make-up and hair."

"_Make sure to please him, Sakura."_

o-oOo-o

oOo

* * *

**A/N:**_ Review! :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes:** _I'd like to thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you seem to like it. So,__ here's the first chapter! Let the "story" begin! XD_

* * *

**o-oOo-o**

**One Short Story**

Chapter 1

o-oOo-o

This was not something he enjoyed. In fact, it was something he despised. It made him growl in displeasure, something he rarely, if ever, did otherwise. But getting up from a warm, comfortable bed when your lover is draped lazily over you like a second blanket currently nuzzling the curve of your neck, then you're not overly enthusiastic about the situation. Especially if you know what awaits once you're up and dressed.

Being the Uchiha clan leader of not just two family members, but also a ruler of a thousand Lords, servants and different pieces of land and villages was not exactly a dance on roses. He had worked himself to exhaustion and sickness when the role was forced upon him at the age of thirteen. It took several years before he found something remotely akin to stability in his life, making him stop coughing up blood as the stress decreased somewhat. Getting trustworthy advisors and steady help from the Empress had played a huge part of his recovery too of course, and at the age of twenty the name of his clan had not been forgotten in the least, despite the few members still alive.

"Aniki, get back to bed," was mumbled from the bundle of naked skin, dark, spiky hair and rumpled bed sheets he'd gracefully moved away from. Sighing, he bent down to closer inspect the face of his baby brother, so alike yet unlike his own, and placed a warm kiss on his forehead. The younger boy made a pleased noise before turning to lie on his back and pull at his aniki's long hair; reaching to kiss lips and not cheeks. The Aniki sighed before giving in; keeping the exchange soft and slow. He didn't have the time to engage in further activities.

Although, compromises could be made…

"Sasuke," he addressed the overheated body insisting to keep distance at a minimum, "I need to rise and prepare for the day. Need I also remind you of the importance of my punctuality and actual presence at a meeting solely called for to discuss the future of the clan I am leader of?"

Years of practise had taught him to remain remotely cool and collected when Sasuke tried to distract him from whatever ridiculously long sentence he was set on delivering to the younger boy. However, that did not mean he went unaffected by the soft kisses placed along his jaw, or the teasing caresses of his stomach and narrow hips. If fact, he barely caught himself purring in delight as thin fingers massaged his scalp and successfully messed up his long hair even further. It could not be helped though; a hot bath would soak and undo the tangles created. Which reminded him of the reason he bothered to speak in the first place; _compromises._

"Itachi-niisama, if the meeting is indeed called for to discuss clan business then you, of all people, should be able to postpone it a few minutes," Sasuke spoke with a slight pout before he could withdraw from the boy's grasp. He was horrified to realize how spoiled he'd made his baby brother over the years, but just like after each other realization of this in the past, he pushed it out of his mind and focused on the issue at hand.

"No, foolish little brother," he scolded, narrowing his eyes at the lazy smirk grazing said boy's lips. "I cannot postpone the meeting; the mere notion is ridiculous. And as you have kept me from rising from bed for as long as you have, I even might have to skip my morning bath to be on time."

Sasuke frowned, not at all pleased by his brother's scolding this early in the morning. The slight twinge of guilt was another reason for his discomfort, because he knew clan matters could not be ignored and his brother loved the hot, relaxing baths he had each morning. The playful smirk on his Aniki's lips came as a surprise then, and he barely managed to hide the furious blush creeping up his neck at the words slipping past lips bruised by kisses.

"You will have to make amends, foolish little brother, and assist me in my bath or I might be late on _your _account."

oOo

No matter how many times he had been to meetings similar to the one this morning, Itachi was convinced he would never grow used to them. As boring as ever, he had sat through the whole thing and just barely managed to acknowledge some of the men who had been present. He might be a powerful clan leader, but that was no reason to show disrespect for those who could possibly be his future or even present foe no matter how pitiful and disgustingly slimy most of them were. He had after all learned to be neutral and cool as ice at an age where most children still chased butterflies and made the servants' lives hard with their games. He found this to be extremely useful, and did not view it as a loss of childhood he most likely would not have had anyway. He had gained the skill of observing and solving what could become great conflicts, and his intellect and the calculating and cunning way his brain worked had saved more than just his little brother and himself many times. It was no surprise he was the Empress' most trusted ally and advisor in many matters. This evening, he would most likely carry out both of those roles once again, according to the messenger bowing deeply before him.

"You may go," he said, waving his hand dismissively at the servant and continuing on his way towards the main house of the Uchiha compound. He had made sure to make use of the many houses left deserted after the clan had almost been wiped out entirely, but could still not be sure if he had made the right choice of not tearing them down. As he passed his late aunt and uncle's house, now the smaller building used as a library for the many books he had acquired over the years, Itachi settled for that as long as they were useful, it would be a waste of time to remove them. Had he been in the company of his little brother, he might've listened to the quiet voice in his mind, whispering that he could not rid himself of the memories lingering on these grounds.

oOo

"Aniki!" the voice of his sibling greeted him as he slid the paper door open. Letting his gaze fall upon the boy getting up from his position on the floor by a desk covered in ridiculously thick volumes of books and scrolls, the tension in his shoulders eased a fraction before he raised his brow in silent question. His little brother stopped before him, dark hair untameable and wild as always.

"Kakashi-sensei left me to read; he said he had business to attend to," he explained when he noted Itachi's questioning stare. The man closed his eyes as a wave of annoyance washed over him, but he gave no other visible reaction to Sasuke's statement.

"I see," he answered, eyes narrowing as he looked over to the desk. He would have to speak with Kakashi yet again regarding the questionable way he taught his little brother. Itachi could not, however, deny that the man was remarkable and the best teacher he could ever assign to Sasuke's education; only Jiraiya-sama, the Empress' right hand, could compete in terms of ability. The latter was at the moment busy with an own apprentice, and it seemed both teachers suffered from an unhealthy proportion of perversity. But whenever he gave the indication he thought so, the subject of his little brother always emerged. He found himself slightly frustrated at risking sounding like a hypocrite, because it was, undeniably, both indecent and horribly perverse to bed your own brother. It was his status, power and subtleness that allowed the taboo relationship to continue. He had also found that most of the Lords and fellow clan leaders had similar activities, and had even been asked to _perform_ should it ever please him to do so. The offer made him shudder in disgust and anger; he may love and lust for his brother, but that did not mean he engaged in such disgraceful sexual acts. The pleasure he shared with Sasuke was for only him, and no one else. He was content to let it stay that way, and from the complete adoration and worship Sasuke had for him, he was sure he needn't worry about any changes being made.

"Aniki? Aniki!" Sasuke's voice brought him out of his quiet musings, making him look away from the window he had previously stared blankly out of. Gazing down at the younger boy, he grunted an apology; receiving a growl of annoyance.

"I asked you what you have planned this evening," Sasuke repeated, titling his head as he waited for a respond.

"I am to dine with the Empress; I received her invitation minutes ago. It seems like she has something to discuss." At the disappointed but hopeful look on Sasuke's face, Itachi sighed. It was apparent he wanted him to stay, but knew Itachi could not refuse the Empress. But likewise, it was clear Sasuke wanted to go too. He had yet to attend any private meeting with the Empress concerning business, and knew from what Itachi had told him that they were very much more entertaining than the formal meetings he had sat through together with many other clan members in the past.

"I shall need assistance to find something suitable to wear," Itachi observed after a few moments of silence. Sasuke grinned, his childish disappointment replaced by an equally childish look of mischief.

oOo

The sun bled low in the sky when Itachi finally arrived at the Royal palace. It cast a light of red and yellows; contrasting with the silky blue of his kimono and making the red and white Uchiha symbol of a fan stand out on his back. The huge, heavy doors before him opened and he was greeted by several servants who stood bowing in respect on either side of the path he walked down. The mere size of everything within and around the Royal palace might awe and intimidate many great men, but Itachi found the cold echoes of his footsteps soothing, and the grotesque paintings on doors and walls were pleasing to the eye. How many times had he walked these halls? Too many for a young clan leader like himself, but favouritism was not a rare quality the Empress displayed. Rumours had it that she'd taken a mere slave – a dancer and entertainer at that – and made her a personal maid. Many had speculated if not the Empress preferred female company over male and since the beauty of this slave girl had seemed to amaze the few who had been allowed to view her, some suspected the speculation might be true. He would have to question the Empress tonight, if it suited the occasion. Some may see it as rude, but Itachi knew she despised those who could not speak their mind when entitled to do so. Arriving at the door leading him to where the Empress awaited with a feast made for their enjoyment, Itachi pushed the thought from his mind. It was of no importance at the moment; if the Empress preferred women, and saw beauty in a mere slave, then he saw no need to deny his ruler her wishes.

However, when he opened the door and registered a female squeal of surprise followed by a movement only provoked by reflex, Itachi was forced to focus on the present and gone was the slightly relaxed feeling he'd acquired on his walk through the silent halls of the palace. He caught the slim wrist of a pale arm before the attached palm could slam down on the side of his neck with a force that surprised him and almost made him take a step backwards to steady himself. Before he could make sense of the unsuspected action, the wrist was jerked out of his grip and in a blur of pink the female attacker fell down on her knees and bowed so deep her forehead was pressed against the floor before his feet with her small, but yet somehow powerful hands positioned on either side of her head. He looked down and felt the adrenaline she'd provoked disappear when it became apparent she posed no threat at the moment.

"Uchiha-sama! Forgive me, I meant not to insult you!" the soft voice of the small female exclaimed, sounding horrified at what she'd done. Had she been bowing while standing, he would've slapped her by now but he could not be bothered to reach down to the floor, just to satisfy his urge to put her in her place.

"Ah, Itachi, I see you have arrived," the voice of the Empress interrupted, and he glanced up in time to see her sit down by the end of the table occupying the middle of the room. Dismissing the girl on the floor for now, he stepped past her bowed figure and started towards the table. The Empress' amused grin made him raise a brow and glance back, catching the girl as she was slowly rising to stand.

"You must forgive her, Itachi. She truly did not mean to insult you. She has been trained to protect herself, but it seems she has yet to learn how to control that skill," the Empress spoke as he continued to observe the girl. She seemed unaware of his gaze, her back still facing him, and dusted the fine fabric of her gold and pink kimono with her hands; shoulders slumped in what he assumed was embarrassment.

"I see," he said, agreeing to oversee the incident if only because the Empress seemed to wish so. Waiting for the girl to turn, Itachi titled his head and let his eyes stray from the back of her pink head. Aside from the complicated knot her hair was skilfully put into with hairpins and other typical decorations, her silky kimono and pale skin told him this was someone favoured by the Empress, although he had already guessed by the way she had subtly protected her. His eyes were at the hem of her dress when the fabric started to twist and slide across her skin as she finally turned to face the quiet room. He took his time to return his gaze to her head, and when he did, he was not disappointed by the beauty he had hinted from her voice, slim figure and pale skin. He found himself stunned, and could not help himself as he retraced his steps and returned to where she stood; slowly walking around her to further drink in the exotic sight. Heart-shaped face; rounded, slightly childish cheeks; elegant jaw and neck; pouty lips; large, doe-like eyes; small, but teasingly noticeable breasts; a hint of rounded hips hid underneath expensive fabric. That is what he saw as he finished the first walk around her stiff, nervous form. When he stopped before her and took her small chin between his fingers to raise her head up, he stilled once again. What had appeared to be green eyes now seemed like pure emeralds attached on the face of an expensive porcelain doll, and the red on her lips made them larger than he had assumed at first sight. She hastily looked down and he frowned, not done with his inspection of her strange eyes. But it melted away as he hummed his approval, making she visibly relax with a quiet sigh of relief he could not help but compare with the gust of a lukewarm wind.

"She is quite the beauty, my Sakura-chan, is she not?" the Empress mused, having walked up to stand beside him without his immediate notice. He let go of the girl's chin, noting her flushed cheeks as he resisted the urge to snort at the mention of her name. How typical to name her of a flower she so obviously resembled, a flower whose beauty was so delicate and short lived. He wondered absently if it would be the same for her; if she would break when confronted with the cruelty outside protective palace walls and the Empress' presence. He felt almost disgusted and disappointed that she probably would; she was so small and delicate he would not be surprised if a mere shove would be enough to bring her to tears.

"She is indeed pleasant to look at, Empress," he finally agreed, aware of the way she was grinning at him. He suspected she had something planned, probably something involving the girl still standing absolutely still and quiet before him; head bent and hands clasped. Slightly suspicious, he titled his head to meet the amber gaze of his ruler and waited for her to speak. Her grin did not fade as she reached over to the girl, placing her hand on her shoulder and leading her to stand beside her.

"I think it is time to return to the table, or else the food will get cold," she said while turning and taking a still stiff and uncomfortable Sakura with her. Itachi followed, choosing a seat nearest to the Empress as she herself took the lone seat at the end of the table. Opposite of him sat Sakura, eyes carefully studying the plate before her and avoiding meeting anyone's gaze the best she could.

"What was it you wanted to discuss, Empress?" Itachi asked as she started to pick up her chopsticks, he himself doing the same. At his words she seemed to somber up; her grin fading into a thin line. He straightened in his seat.

"This will be an unusual request, Itachi," she began, pausing to take a small bite of skilfully made fish. "It has nothing to do with my country, nor does it concern anyone but me. You will find it strange, for it would appear I have what I need to do this without your help."

His suspicion rising, and interest spiked, Itachi chose to remain silent and met her amber gaze solemnly. A personal request? She continued with a small, sardonic smile; "I ask you to take Sakura under your care; to protect her from harm."

Silence followed her statement, and he could not hide the frown marring his otherwise blank face. A quick glance towards the girl opposite of him told him she knew nothing of this, which made his frown deepen. "Empress, might I inquire why you deem this necessary?"

At his question, she ruefully smiled before continuing. "Ever since I acquired her, Sakura has been a victim of many men's jealousy and petty desires. That she is a gift to me from the Emperor of Wind makes her all the more desired, and there barely passes a month without someone trying to steal her from my grasp."

His eyes narrowed as she paused, looking over to the girl staring helplessly confused back at her Empress. Continuing, the older woman turned meet his stare. "I find myself unable to protect her any longer without stirring some kind of political troubles among the Lords and clan leaders. Therefore, I shall officially give you Sakura as a gift, to show how much I appreciate your loyalty and help in the matter concerning Sound." She gave another sardonic smile. "For what better gift could I offer than my protégée, to the man whose clan died protecting my country?"

"If that is what you wish," Itachi replied smoothly, bowing his head, "then I will accept your generosity, my Empress."

"I would have expected little else, Uchiha Itachi," she said, nodding approvingly before glancing at the pink-haired girl. "I am sure Sakura-chan will be pleased to serve someone as powerful and handsome as you, aren't you, Sakura?"

The girl risked a glance at him, before blushing and bowing deeply once again. "Yes, Tsunade-sama, I am honoured! I shall not disappoint you; I will do anything to please Uchiha-sama in the future."

"Good, Sakura-chan," the Empress noted with a pleased smile. "Now, let's have some sake!"

Itachi sighed, observing the way the strong and powerful Empress gladly poured down her favourite drink in deep gulps; appearances and stiff formalities all but gone. He turned to observe the pink haired girl once more, pleased when he met her shy gaze. She was his now, whether he liked it or not, so he might as well turn the situation into something pleasant. Believing that he could twist any situation into something agreeable, he was not that worried and whatever displeasure he'd felt previously was melting away. The only problem that remained was how to break the news to Sasuke. The young boy was rather possessive, but Itachi knew he appreciated beauty as much as himself. _Perhaps_, he mused as he let his eyes roam freely over Sakura's face, breasts and neatly folded knees, _he will accept this as a gift to us both._

o-oOo-o

oOo

* * *

**Notes: **_Review! :D_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Notes: **Sorry for the update taking so long; I've been pretty busy and kinda forgot XD well, anyway, here's the next chapter! :D_

_And if any of you celebrate it, happy Walpurgis!!! :D haha I'm gonna enjoy it, hope you do too! :)_

* * *

**o-oOo-o**

**One Short Story**

Chapter 2

o-oOo-o

To say that Sasuke was displeased would be an understatement. When his older brother had returned with the news that a harem girl would arrive the next day, given to the Uchiha clan leader by the Empress _personally_, he had been nothing short of furious. Why would his brother need a whore? What was the Empress thinking, suddenly dumping a girl like that in their knees? He didn't care that his brother scolded him for behaving so childishly, nor did he plan to heed his orders of ceasing his fierce sulking anytime soon. He had all right to react like this, and thus he didn't feel bad at all about roaming the clan's compound for the reminder of the day; successfully avoiding his older sibling until he was forced to return to their room later that night.

Much too his dismay, Itachi had yet to fall asleep upon his arrival.

"Are you quite finished, Sasuke?" was the first thing he uttered as the younger of the two silently entered the room. All Itachi received as a reply was an all too familiar sulky pout, making the slight throb in his head increase to a budding headache. He was too tired to deal with this, but it had to be done, so he spoke again; voice slightly softer this time. "You have an annoying habit of coming to the wrong conclusions, Sasuke. And tell me, why do you insist on forgoing to actually _listen_ to me when I explain the situation?"

Having reached their futon by now, his little brother's gaze flickered down to the floor in what he assumed was either guilt or shame. The blush on his otherwise pale cheeks told him it was more of the latter. He waited patiently for a reply, and after a few moments, the now kneeling boy sighed and mumbled; "I apologize. Would you explain the situation to me again, aniki?"

Pleased, Itachi reached out and pulled him down to lie beside him; letting his fingers thread through the spiky, smooth hair once he'd settled down. "The girl the Empress has given me is her own, personal maid and entertainer. It is a great honor to receive such a gift, Sasuke, but the reason as to why the Empress has done this is not what you think. I was asked to protect the girl where the Empress fears to fail, and to do so without rising any suspicion or conflicts, the Empress chose to give the girl to me as a show of gratitude for my services to our country and its ruler. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded, still avoiding his gaze as he snuggled closer in his embrace. Sighing, he spoke again. "It remains a fact that the girl is now mine, and that her duty is to entertain and please. She is a rare beauty Sasuke, it would be a shame to let it go to waste," he paused to smirk, meeting the glare now directed at him. Letting his finger trace the curve of the younger one's jaw, he continued. "Which is why, foolish little brother, we should enjoy it together."

oOo

The next day arrived far too soon in Sakura's opinion. Despite the honor of serving a man such as Uchiha Itachi, the girl could not find it in herself to feel pleased about the new turn of events. She did not want to leave the palace; to leave her Empress' side. It was selfish, horrible and so improper, but no matter what the rules said it was impossible for her to deny that she had grown accustomed to her position as the Empress' favored. What awaited her in the Uchiha clan was no doubt a low position among many other servants, a position in which she would find it impossible to continue her studies and where she would have to say good bye to her new found confidence. No longer could she speak her mind, she knew, and she would have to tread carefully; she did not want to displease her new master, because that would be like doing so to her Empress. She had to keep in mind that the Empress had done this for her protection, something that made her green eyes mist over in unshed tears of wonder and indescribable joy. Never had someone cared for her in such a way, and it tore her heart apart that she would have to leave this safe haven of knowledge, compassion and sincere affection for something that she had thought to have left behind in the country of Wind.

But as she found herself stepping out of the cart in which she'd travelled from the palace to the Uchiha clan's compound, the turmoil of feelings and thoughts had calmed drastically. She had slapped herself hard half-way through her travel, frowning at her pathetic behavior. The self-pity was gone, replaced by disgust. What right did she have to complain, to feel like the world had ended? How could she forget the people who had never felt silk against their skin, or eaten till they could not force another bite down their throat? It was a disgrace. She had the power to make this situation into what she wanted; she just needed the right attitude. Nothing good would come out of negative thinking; it would only make things worse. As long as she stayed positive, she mused, so would the circumstances. With that, she took a deep breath and followed the guards assigned to bring her to her new living quarters before she was escorted to her new master.

She would have to be on her best behavior, if she wanted to make up for their last meeting. The thought that she had attempted to attack him still horrified her, although a small part of her was disgustingly pleased by the fact that she had reacted to quickly to a possible threat. Sighing in dismay, she pushed it out of her mind for now; choosing to focus on her surroundings instead. She was quite surprised.

The compound was magnificent; it was huge for a clan with only three members, littered with so many buildings she feared she would get lost should she stray from the main road the guards led her down at the moment. She absently wondered why they had not removed the empty houses, but before she could ponder on that for too long she realized that they weren't empty at all; servants disappeared and reappeared through the entrances, carrying books, scrolls, cleaning materials, clothes or nothing at all. Most of them were male, and some so nicely clothed that she had to consider the possibility that they were from other clans and noble families. Why they were here, she did not know, but she could guess by the way they always seemed to carry some material of study with them that they used some of the buildings as libraries or archives; coming here to make use of the space left after the massacre. Either the Uchiha clan leader was very intelligent to offer his property for study, or he'd had no choice if the Empress had ordered him to do so. It was hard to decide which, since the young man was known for his superior intelligence and the Empress just as famous for promoting any kind of learning among her people. Heaving another sigh, she dropped that train of thought before she spent too much time pondering about something that shouldn't capture her attention so.

She let her eyes wander once again, but this time she regarded the various trees and small patches of grass with a small smile, pleased with the beautiful flowerbeds carefully placed out along the houses. She had not been allowed outside much when she had been in the palace; in fact, she had not spent any longer amount of time outside for years. The only nature she had known for the past time of her life had been the artificial gardens made by skilful human hands; she barely remembered the wild beauty of a forest, with blooming meadows and shy animals. Before, she had not been tempted to refresh her memory, but as her green eyes travelled along the high walls surrounding the clan's compound she felt a strange flutter in her stomach. The tips of trees peaked up from behind the thick, protective stone; taunting her in their closeness. She hoped her room would have a window directed towards the walls, if only to tickle her imagination with the view.

"We are here," one of the guards said in a gruff voice, posture stiff and formal as he led her up a few steps to a rather small house. She bowed gratefully when he slid the door open, and quietly stepped inside. Immediately, her head lifted and she looked around; taking in her new home. It was…pretty. Simple. Turning around to face the guard once again, she waited. He didn't take long to point out the direction of her room, telling her that all her possession had already arrived. "Uchiha-sama wants you to change into a specific kimono for your meeting. You will find it in your room. We will wait here while you change," the guard added before she could leave, and once again, she bowed her head before making her way towards the corridor that had been pointed out for her.

Making sure the sliding door was firmly shut behind her once she entered her new room, her eyes fell almost immediately on her futon; smaller than the one in the palace, but just as comfortable looking. But it wasn't that which caught her attention, but the beautiful dress lying on it. It had an interesting, but very simple design; silky red in color with creamy white circles adoring the ends of the sleeves and skirt. The obi was white as well, with no patterns, and the pins for her hair that was placed above the dress were plain; the same white as the obi and the circles. Feeling a slight worry start to creep up on her, Sakura moved forward to start getting undressed. The kimono was so simple that her suspicions about a low place among the Uchiha clan's servants were confirmed. At least she would not be part of the harem, or else the dress would be much more elegant and much, much more beautiful. But she was no good with chores, and silently hoped she would at least be allowed to join the dancers and singers.

Not wanting to worry before confronted with the truth of her future, the girl easily slipped out of her kimono and started donning the new one. She didn't allow herself to acknowledge the fact that she was more nervous than she could remember ever being.

oOo

Sasuke let out of a noise of impatience as he sat by the table with his brother, waiting. How long could it take for the girl to get here already? He wanted this to be over as soon as possible, and tried to ignore the amused stares from his older sibling. "Relax Sasuke," he said, bringing the cup of sake up to his lips, taking a sip as he paused. "She was asked to change into another kimono, and it takes more time to dress than to undress, foolish little brother."

Blushing slightly at the deep tone his aniki's voice had taken, Sasuke looked away in time to see the door to the room slide open. Itachi put his cup down and let his curious stare rest on the kneeling figure revealed. He could not see her face in her position; bowing deeply with dainty hands supporting her before her knees. Pink, red and white filled his vision, and he made a slight noise of approval, waiting for her to stand.

"I have arrived, Uchiha-sama," she greeted, voice soft and sweet despite the stiff politeness that radiated off her nervous form. When she didn't raise her head he realized she waited for him to acknowledge her, which he promptly did as the impatience from his little brother seemed to have rubbed off. "Come here, Sakura," was all he said, eyes not leaving her as she slowly straightened from her bow and opened her eyes. He was not disappointed; she remained as beautiful as he could remember. Sneaking a glance towards his little brother, he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Eyes wide, a blush adoring soft cheeks, the younger male stared openly at the girl now making her way towards the table. The sitting arrangements were much like their meeting at the palace, only now he occupied the odd end of the table; placing her opposite of his brother rather than himself.

"Sakura," he said, bringing the girl's attention to him and away from her feet as she once again kneeled and made herself comfortable. "This is my little brother Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Sakura; a most generous gift from the Empress to us."

Sasuke nodded, trance broken, and he eyed the girl more closely; freezing once he met her gaze. Shyly, she was observing him through thick, dark-pink lashes with what seemed more like emeralds rather than human eyes. Reluctantly looking away, he met his brother's amused stare with his own bewildered one. "You were right; she is really beautiful."

At his frank statement, Sakura blushed a light shade of pink, almost matching her hair. She hadn't known the little brother would be here, or that he would be her master as well according to the way Itachi-sama had worded his sentence earlier. It made her slightly uncomfortable; she had never had, nor heard of, _two_ masters. But perhaps, she mused, they were siblings that simply shared everything. The possibility was sweet, had not she been included in "everything".

"I am glad she pleases you, Sasuke, but from what I have heard your beauty is not the only thing you possess that is worthy of praise, isn't that so, Sakura?" Itachi said, turning from his brother to eye the young girl. Her somewhat adorable blush deepened, and she bowed her head briefly before answering. "I can dance and sing as well, milord," was all she said, obviously uncomfortable to have both brothers' attention.

"I have heard the Empress has had you educated as well, in both self-defense and healing," Itachi continued, reaching for his chopsticks to start with his dinner. The girl nodded, wincing slightly at the frown marring Sasuke's face. "She has been educated?" he said, sounding almost offended. "I know the Empress wants women to study like men, but I had no idea she would allow a concubine to do so."

Sakura quickly looked down, successfully hiding her furious expression as she clenched her hands and tried to calm down. Concubine? She hadn't been called that since she left Wind. She had been an entertainer, sometimes called maid, in the palace; dancing and singing for her dear Empress. The powerful woman had not allowed anyone to use the young girl for sexual services, so the title of concubine was not justified despite her past. Resisting the urge to tell them so, she tried her best to remain unaffected so the brothers would not notice her change of mood.

"I think you offended our girl, Sasuke," Itachi spoke, making her stiffen. So much for going unnoticed. Looking up, eyes wide, she hoped she looked as innocently surprised as possible. The amused glint in the older man's eyes told her it was in vain, and she swallowed nervously as he spoke again, ignoring the snort coming from his younger brother in favor of speaking directly to her. "I apologize on behalf of my younger brother for looking down on the fact that you were educated on the Empress' orders. I will not, however, excuse his use of words. You must understand, Sakura, that your position has changed. I will protect you, as the Empress ordered, but you are now ours and we do not require a maid. Depending on your skills, you will continue to sing and dance when we wish you to, but you are, from this day on, a part of our harem."

The dread that had been slowly building in the pit of her stomach since he started to speak was now gripping her body in a painful way, and she could not hide the way her cheeks colored in shame, nor the way her eyes shone with emotion. His voice had been harsh; clear in its authority. It had added to her surprisingly strong reaction to his words, making her take a calming breath in order to get her thoughts straight. What had she expected? Fingering the hem of her simple kimono, she sighed as she admitted that she had not expected this at all.

"I think it will be wise to warn you that we did not have a harem before you arrived, so you will be the only one," Itachi continued once she seemed to have collected herself. Raising a brow at her shocked expression, he resisted the urge to smile. "I hope you don't mind?"

Bowing her head, she replied with a soft voice; contrasting sharply with his previous cold tone. "I do not mind, sire. I will do my best to please you."

Sasuke eyed her, having stayed silent through the conversation to observe the strange girl. He had no trouble admitting that she was as beautiful as his brother had claimed, if not more so, and was pleased to note that he would have no problem bedding her either. Like it or not, his aniki seemed serious about keeping her around for more than just protecting and it was better to adjust to the situation rather than fighting a losing battle. Besides, he had yet to bed a woman and despite the fact that his brother was more than enough in the bedroom he couldn't help but be curious. Now he had an excuse to explore and satisfy his curiosity without rousing any arguments with his older sibling.

"We'll look forward to it," his brother said, breaking him from his thoughts as he replied to Sakura's statement. Blushing for what seemed like the tenth time during her short stay in the room, the girl looked down. Sasuke felt his lips twitch up in a small grin, and he found himself wondering how soon she would find her way into their bed. The dark gaze of his brother promised it would be soon, and so he started his meal with a considerably lighter mood than he'd sported before her entrance.

This could turn out to be quite pleasant, he mused.

o-oOo-o

oOo

**Notes:**_ Well, that's that. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews so far! I hope you're still liking the story! :D Review! :3_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Notes:** The story is now on the same chapter as it is on mediaminer, if anyone is wondering :P _

_Anyway, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :D __I hope you like the story so far :) Sorry for any typos(I have a lot of them) or grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. Oh, yeah, and this is my first time writing a threesome. Which reminds me…._

_**WARNING!!**_

**_This chapter contains lime, or, a beginning to a lemon. _**

**_It is between three people, whereof two of them are brothers. _**

**_So there is a threesome, shounen-ai, incest and sexual activities. _**

**_The third party, who is a girl, will be slightly unwilling but not enough for it to be counted as rape. She is attracted to both of them, but does not like her position as a concubine. _**

**_However, if you're sensitive about this matter, do not proceed. _**

**_If you do not like, do not read. Thank you :)_**

* * *

**o-oOo-o**

**One Short Story**

Chapter 3

o-oOo-o

It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea how to pleasure a woman. As it was, he barely knew how they looked like completely naked; it had never interested him before this moment. But now, such ignorance annoyed him, and he wished, briefly, that he had followed through with the offers he had been given outside of Itachi's knowledge. Sighing in reluctant defeat, Sasuke took a few steps closer to their bed, kneeling just by the end of it, and bowed slightly. It was submissive, and he peered up at his brother through the same thick lashes that framed the elder's beautiful eyes. Another shaky breath and he looked at the woman lying against the familiar, lean frame of his brother. Her back was pressed against him; her long, smooth legs sprawled between Itachi's strong limbs. Even his arms were around her; resting comfortably around her slightly bared stomach and keeping her in place as she squirmed. In short, he had her bared for him, waiting for the younger's move, and Sasuke did not know what to do.

A flush of shame coloured his pale cheeks, but his determination strengthened. It was obvious Itachi had meant every word he'd spoken; he wanted to _share_, and she was his as much as he was. The thought made his slight arousal heighten; the knot in his stomach twisting in an uncomfortable, but pleasurable, way. He wondered if this smug, content feeling was what his brother felt whenever he possessed him, because if it was, he couldn't blame him for being so dominant.

"Aniki," he finally said, breaking the silence with a steady, but low, voice. "Show me what to do."

Itachi's eyes darkened, and Sasuke gulped. The stirring sensation in his stomach was made worse by the intense look he was receiving but he did not mind.

"It seems, Sakura, that my foolish little brother knows little of the art to pleasure a woman," he replied, lowering his eyes to stare at the delicate face of the female resting in his lap. He briefly nuzzled her neck, breathing in the sweet scent that made him flick out his tongue for a taste. She gasped and stiffened in his grip, but he merely grinned before speaking up again. "I would like you to demonstrate to him, how he shall touch you, kiss you; _possess_ you."

The young girl trembled, breathing shallow as his large hands closed around her smaller ones and brought them up to her covered breasts. Sasuke watched, transfixed and with slightly hooded eyes, as her nimble hands closed around twin globes of soft flesh. Moving closer, in a slight crawl, he took a hold of her legs and placed them on either side of his hips before settling down. Itachi's hold of the pink-haired beauty kept her in place when she subconsciously tried to shy away. The hard look in her emerald eyes was betrayed by her trembling lips and red blush, which dusted her soft cheeks and pert nose.

His breath hitched as she started to caress herself. Her small hands massaged her breasts shyly, softly, and she had closed her eyes in an act of mortification. He was slightly disappointed to not be able to see the green in her eyes, but since his eyes were now occupied elsewhere he figured it was alright. The slow, shy motion of her massaging hands held his whole attention, and he hardly noticed when his brother's hands snuck down the sides of her arms to gently caress her hips. However, it seemed to relax her and he had to swallow in his excitement as her movements became more confident. When her eyes flashed open to regard him, he smirked at the determination he found. She seemed to have decided on something, and he could only guess that it had something to do with getting this over with as quickly as possible.

He was going to take his time.

oOo

Even if the hands on her chest were her own, it didn't make Sakura less uncomfortable. She had prepared for this moment ever since she had dined with the brothers, and had had it confirmed that she was to serve them in bed as well. She hadn't been surprised when Itachi-sama had requested her presence tonight, but that did little to soothe her nerves. Had it not been for the pep-talk she had been giving herself since she left the dining room, she would've been a wreck by the time she was to enter the Uchiha brothers' rooms.

So she supposed she was lucky to possess the mental strength she did, even if that strength made itself apparent through an almost separate personality that lurked in the depth of her mind. Yet she had no doubt it would not be appreciated if the noble brothers ever discovered her fiery temper and sharp tongue; she was here to play the part of a docile, submissive slave and so far, she was doing beyond expectations. It was, however, only the first day – an already was she fighting to keep her feelings under control. The passion that teased her "inner self", as she had come to call it, was building inside of her in a way she had never experienced. The anger, the fright, was all there. But the warmth of a deliciously male body behind her, the eyes of two powerful men upon her; the _hunger_ she saw, felt and almost tasted in the air – it was doing strange things to her. She should be disgusted, but these men were the Empress' closest allies; the noble woman had put her maid in their care, and the maid felt obliged to repay her in any way. Besides, they were both good looking. She should be honored, with their high position. So her hands slipped lower, finally, leaving her chest to gently ghost the soft planes of her stomach. She kept her eyes on her hands, studying her fingers and biting her lip in concentration. Her nails scraped the skin, and she traced the lined of her hipbones absently.

It took her by complete surprise when another pair of hands closed around her recently abounded chest; molding the soft mound together in a mimic of her previous display. The sensation sent a spark of electricity down her spine and she arched her back in response; pushing away from the warm body behind her as she subconsciously sought more contact with those strong hands. Her gasp was choked by a moan, and she twisted in the older man's lap when rough thumbs flicked over her clothed nipples. She had made herself sensitive with her thorough caressing of her own breasts, and she almost regretted it as the younger brother seemed to take full advantage.

Nothing could have prepared her for the tongue that soaked the fabric concealing her chest, and when teeth closed around her already stiff nipples she barely resisted crying out. A pleased growl sounded from the man behind her, and she didn't think twice as she welcomed the distraction of his nose nuzzling her neck.

She absently wondered if a person could die from overstimulation, because she certainly would if they continued to focus their attention solely on her. It worried her that they hadn't even gotten further than her upper body, and that she was still fully dressed.

The unease her discovery of their incest relationship had stirred was now completely gone, and she found herself hoping they would divide their intense attention between each other as well. If she was lucky, she wouldn't need to do anything to make that happen. If not, then she would have to take an initiative she wasn't sure she had the nerves to do.

_Coward,_ she told herself, before rational thinking became too exhausting.

oOo

Itachi had to admire the two youths before him. They made an incredibly arousing sight; Sasuke in his eager, undivided attention to the lesson he had the girl teaching him, and Sakura for her beautiful body's sweet surrender to their touch combined with her mental determination to keep herself unattached to something he didn't doubt she thought was disgracing. He was going to teach her to enjoy it the way her body did, because gracing his bed was nothing to be looked down upon. He was second in power to the Empress, and had the riches and ranks to prove it. He wasn't sure why he wanted to assure the girl of such things, but he suspected it had something to do with her close association to the Empress. Although the girl had been given without any order of what her position should be, Itachi knew better than to mistreat her. The Empress had a mean right hook.

"Aniki," his brother called softly, starling him from his reverie. He had titled his head upwards, having suckled, nibbled and licked the young woman's breasts until she was a boneless heap in his arm, so Sasuke's face was now close to his where he had rested it on her dainty shoulder. Grinning, he leaned forward and captured the boy's lips before he could speak. He could feel his hands still caressing the girl, and nibbled his lower lip in award for not forgetting her pleasure. He doubted his foolish little brother understood though, but he didn't mind as he broke the kiss and licked his lips.

"Yes?" he inquired, letting his own hand resume their travelling that had stopped the moment the girl had arched away from him in pleasure. He left them rest on her curvy hips, tracing circles and the name of his clan. Sasuke grinned, obviously pleased about something. Raising a brow, he waited for the boy to explain.

"She's put her legs around my waist. If I didn't know better, I'd say she really enjoys this, right, Aniki?"

oOo

It fascinated her how Sasuke could so steadily possess her senses, when he clearly succumbed to his brother's touch without complaint. She couldn't help but think Itachi was clearly the one who possessed both of them; his two younger lovers, a concubine and a brother, completely at his mercy. She bristled at the thought, knowing how much the dominance must stroke his ego, probably making him all the more insufferable. His smirks of pure male satisfaction when she withered under his younger brother's touch fed the fire of defiance that she had so ruthlessly tried to kill when she had left the Empress' palace. She didn't know how clearly her gem orbs displayed her inner passion, or how it captured both of the brothers' attentions. Itachi's murmured "Interesting" and Sasuke's grin were lost on her as she struggled to choke down the moans threatening to spill. So far, she had merely uttered whimpers and gasps; she had no desire to present them with the wanton noises their action provoked. Especially not after Sasuke's comment, that'd practically dripped with smugness. She had merely wanted thing to speed up; clinging to the hope that after this was done, they would be bored, and return to having just each other in their bed. She had uncomfortable with the idea, but her first impression had been right; these brothers shared _everything. _It was just her luck that she had to be one of those things.

"Perhaps she is getting impatient, little brother," Itachi spoke, the vibrations in his chest against her back combined with his mouth brushing her ear made her shiver and try to shift away from the stimulation, with little success. She was stuck between them; her legs secured around the younger one's waist and her body steadied by the frame of the elder. She could feel the latter's excitement poking her lower back, and the warmth it omitted was almost uncomfortable, yet he showed no discomfort or impatience. A noise of dismay left her throat and the breathy chuckle from behind almost made her pout, but it was interrupted by her cry of surprise when her thin dress was ripped open."Let's get her out of these clothes, foolish little brother. She must be very…hot by now."

She closed her eyes shut, hard. It was all she could do to not bolt straight up in panic, which would probably result in a tangle of limbs that she was sure, would not be for her benefit. Quickly, her body was revealed and she tried to comfort herself with the thought that the dress hadn't covered that much, so little needed to be revealed. Large hands returned to caress her now bare hips, and she felt herself relaxing.

Her simple kimono from earlier today had been changed to fit the occasion; meaning, it was easy to get off, and alluring in its design of soft, creamy silk, low neckline and teasing slits in the fabric for both her stomach and thighs. The fact that she had nothing underneath had been another constant reminder of what was expected of her tonight, so it came as little surprise when the cold air hit completely bare skin once the dress was successfully thrown away.

Peeking through dark, pink lashes, she observed the only face that was visible in her line of sight. Sasuke's blush, and focused interest of her body was as obvious as it was startling and, she had to admit, flattering. She had suspected he had no experience with women, and had entertained the idea that perhaps his brother was more than enough to keep such interest unwanted. She was starting to think that maybe he was, but for the moment, she was busy fidgeting underneath the intense, never-ceasing stare his younger brother held her under. She wondered what he would do, and had to suck in a breath once his hands and mouth returned to her chest.

It felt incredible without anything between. Her skin tingled at the bold contact and the soft silk and hard muscles of the body behind her heightened her sensitivity. The warm hands on her hips continued their soothing caress, but as they began to dip dangerously close to her inner thighs she felt her muscles clench in response; her legs strong enough to steal the breath out of the young man she had trapped between them. The sharp nip on the underside of her sensitive breast warned her, and she quickly loosened her grip.

"What did you do, Aniki?" he asked, working his way up her chest to taste the side of her neck that wasn't already occupied. The older brother had yet to remove his head form her shoulder, and she realized she had tried to match his breathing through her small panic attacks. Taking a shuddering breath, she tried to decide where to direct her attention. They were teasing so many of her senses; their touch warm, their smell mixing to a pleasant scent that had her head reeling when she breathed in too hard. Even their voices were so distracting, the silky note even present in the younger brother despite his awkward years of growth. She barely registered what they spoke of at the moment; too busy listening to the sound rather than the words. She did hear them mention thighs, and was forced to bite her lip hard to prevent herself from cutting off Sasuke-sama's air one again as his hands found their way to her legs.

"Ah!" she cried, his fingers ghosting across her skin so teasingly light that he might as well had stroked her with a feather. He was so close to the burning, aching center of her arousal, but seemed content with exploring the skin surrounding it. Focusing her hazy, green eyes on him once again, she became aware of the arms holding her close to the body behind her. Apparently, she had tried to move away again. Swallowing, and licking her lips, she watched as the young brother studied her chest, stomach and finally, where his hands were memorizing her. He had straightened up, no longer leaning close to hover above her. She squirmed; tightening her legs again, but froze when she felt her wet, soft flesh brush against the soft fabric of silk. It was a stimulation she didn't need to add on the growing list these two men provided her, but it seemed both of them were all too aware of her reactions. Was she so easy to read? Apparently, she was.

"Oh..oh god!"

oOo

Her exclamation pleased him more than he expected, and so did the cause of it. Clearly, his younger brother was catching on quite quickly; the youth was a natural in bed, and the ability of fast learning ran in their Uchiha blood. Grinding against the young woman, he had stimulated her most sensitive spot and finally loosened her tongue enough for her to emit the sweet, arousing noises of pleasure she had stubbornly tried to muffle up until now. Nuzzling his nose just behind her ear, he breathed in the pleasant scent of her and grinned. He observed his brother as he seemed transfixed by the movements of his grinding hips and the response it got him. It was incredibly erotic to watch, but even more so to feel. Every time the boy pushed forward, the small, warm body of their female would press back against him and her back would roughly caress his own arousal. He enjoyed the bursts of pleasure it caused him, and lazily allowed his hands to wander her naked body; caressing her breasts and stomach while gently kissing her neck. The gasps and moans from both his brother and the girl made a twinge of impatience settle in his stomach, but he ignored it. There was much left to be done, and to rush it would make it less enjoyable. He wanted them both to squirm underneath him, to reach for his touch even as they pleasured each other, for without him, it would not be complete.

With this in mind, he reached down to where she was connected to his foolish little brother, and gently stroked the hard nub peeking through slick, reddened folds. His caress was her undoing, and as she choked on her first scream of release, he smirked. Sasuke's slightly pained, but smug expression begged for attention. He decided that he had been idle long enough.

Watching as Sasuke licked his lips in response to his heated stare, Itachi smirked. Oh yes, now would be a good time to take over.

o-oOo-o

oOo

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well, that was part 1 of the lemon. I don't know when part 2 will be up, but hopefully, it won't disappoint._

_I hope you liked this! Please review! :D Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...lol._


End file.
